jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Erster Todesstern/Legends
Der Todesstern war eine mondgroße Superwaffe des Galaktischen Imperiums in Form einer mobilen Raumstation. Bereits kurz vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege und der imperialen Ära befand sie sich in der Planungsphase. Dieses gewaltige Projekt wurde von einem ganzen Konglomerat aus Fraktionen finanziert, darunter der Handelsföderation, dem Intergalaktischen Bankenverband, der Techno-Union und der Galaktischen Republik. Heimlich im Äußeren Rand konstruiert, brachte der Todesstern Ingenieure und Wissenschaftler von unterschiedlichen Welten wie Geonosis, Ryloth, Eriadu, Fondor und Coruscant zusammen. Die Kampfstation verfügte über einen Superlaser, dessen Feuerkraft ausreichte, einen ganzen Planeten mit einem Schuss vollkommen zu zerstören. Für das Imperium sollte sie mit ihrer gewaltigen militärischen Schlagkraft vor Allem zur Abschreckung dienen und lähmende Angst verbreiten, um die Schreckensherrschaft Palpatines zu sichern. Die ersten, aber auch einzigen Opfer dieser Waffe waren die Planeten Despayre und Alderaan, denn schon kurz nach der Zerstörung des zweiteren gelang es der Rebellen-Allianz, eine Konstruktionsschwäche des Todessterns zu finden und ihn zu vernichten. Beschreibung Äußeres thumb|left|[[Sidious und Vader betrachten die erste Konstruktionsphase des Todessterns.]] Der Todesstern war von außen gesehen eine fast perfekte, graue Kugel von 160 Kilometern Durchmesser, und damit einem Umfang von knapp 503 Kilometern. Durch die gewaltigen, und wohl auch einzigartigen Ausmaße dieser Raumstation konnte man sie von weitem leicht mit einem Himmelskörper, wie zum Beispiel einem Mond verwechseln. Erst beim Näherkommen ließ sich erkennen, dass dieses Objekt nicht aus Gestein natürlich entstanden, sondern aus industriellen Werkstoffen künstlich gefertigt worden war. Zu den wenigen markanten Äußerlichkeiten zählten der etwa 500 Meter tiefe Äquatorgraben, der die Station umlief, sowie die ausladende, kreisrunde Mulde auf der oberen Hemisphäre, von der aus die Strahlen des Superlasers abgefeuert wurden. Die scheinbar glatte Oberfläche erzeugte den Anschein der Unangreifbarkeit, den Eindruck, dass an diesem Bauwerk einfach alles abperlte. Schaute man sich die Hülle allerdings genauer an, so konnte man feststellen, dass sie von Antennen, kleinen Einbuchtungen und Geschütztürmen übersäht war, zwischen denen vielerorts kleine Gräben verliefen. Empfindliche Öffnungen wie Andockbuchten und Hangars fanden sich jedoch nur entlang des Äquatorgrabens, der daher auch am besten gesichert war. Sämtliche Formen waren scharfkantig und symmetrisch, Rundungen oder schwungvolles Design suchte man vergeblich. Das kalte und harte Äußere des Todessterns passte hervorragend zu der Rolle, die ihm vom Imperium zugedacht war, ein furchteinflößendes Machtinstrument, das durch seinen bloßen Anblick Widerstand im Keim ersticken sollte. Aufbau Kern Die gewaltigen Ausmaße und die immense Zahl von technischen Elementen machten den Todesstern zur wahrscheinlich komplexesten Weltrauminstallation aller Zeiten. Die mondähnliche Form legte geographische Bezeichnungen nahe, also wurde die Position der einzelnen Bereiche so angegeben, als befänden sie sich auf einem Planeten. Um die Grundstruktur möglichst anschaulich zu machen, lässt sich die Station wohl am ehesten mit einer Frucht beziehungsweise einer Pflanze vergleichen. Im exakten Mittelpunkt befand sich der kugelförmige Hauptreaktor, dessen enorme Leistungsfähigkeit auf spezieller Hypermaterietechnik beruhte. Zusammen mit dem langgezogenen Reaktorvorsystem in der unteren Hemisphäre und den oberhalb aufgetürmten Hauptenergiegenerator und Energiekonvertern bildete dieser sozusagen das Kerngehäuse des Todessterns. Diese mehr als 150 Kilometer hohe Ansammlung wäre mit ihren vielen Entladungstürmen, Generatorsäulen und Energieleitungen für sich schon beeindruckend gewesen, beherbergte sie doch mehr Einzelteile und technische Komponenten als ein ganzes Großkampfschiff. Alle ihre Bestandteile lagen genau auf der senkrechten Achse, die Nord- und Südpol verband, und waren Ansatzpunkte für sämtliche übrigen Systeme, die von hier ihre Energie bezogen. thumb|right|Die [[Traktorstrahlkontrolle.]] Den zweitgrößten Strukturteil bildete der Superlaser, der nicht einfach nur aus der Schüssel bestand, aus der heraus er abgefeuert wurde, sondern sogar mehr Platz einnahm, als Primärenergiegenerator und Konverterelemente zusammen. Alle Bestandteile des gewaltigen Lasersystems lagen entlang einer Achse, die wie eine Art angewachsener Ableger am Hauptreaktor begann und etwa 25 Grad zur Äquatorebene geneigt war, sodass die Mulde auf der Oberfläche auf der unteren Hälfte der nördlichen Hemisphäre lag. Ein Zentralträger leitete die vom Generator gelieferte Energie an diverse Verstärker und Feldgeneratoren weiter, die konzentrisch um ihn herum angeschlossen waren. Die eigentlichen Laser waren im Vergleich zu den übrigen Elementen, die sich hauptsächlich unter der Mulde drängten, überraschend klein, und waren zu acht ganz außen um den Energieträger verteilt. Oberhalb der Strahlenbündelungsmagnetentrommel lag dicht am Kerngehäuse eine riesenhafte, aus mehreren übereinander liegenden Scheiben bestehende Energiezelle, deren Durchmesser an der breitesten Stelle fast den des Hauptreaktors betrug. Beinahe winzig gegenüber diesen überdimensionierten Komponenten wirkte der Hyperantrieb, der auf der Äquatorebene gerade noch unterhalb des Superlasers Platz fand, und mit seiner gewaltigen Doppelphalanx aus Antriebselementen den Graben auf einer Länge von mehreren Kilometern zu beiden Seiten flankierte. Decks thumb|left|Großmoff Tarkin im Kontrollraum des Todessterns. Im übrigen Innenraum lagen verschiedenen weitere Systeme und Aggregate verteilt, die in der Regel in zwei- bzw. vierfacher Ausführung symmetrisch um die Polachse angeordnet waren. Darunter fanden sich sowohl Regelungs- und Erhaltungssysteme für die künstliche Atmosphäre an Bord, als auch zusätzliche Generatoren und Konverter. Alle diese lebenswichtigen Bestandteile, sozusagen die Organe der Station, waren von einer unüberschaubaren Masse aus Decks und Räumen umgeben, so als hätte man den gesamten Innenraum um die oben genannten Einzelteile mit ihnen ausgefüllt. Bei den großen Kampfschiffen in den Diensten des Imperiums war dies eine gängige Konstruktionsmethode, dass sie auch beim Bau des Todessterns angewendet wurde, ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Im Querschnitt gesehen bildeten die gleichmäßig angeordneten Decks gewissermaßen die Zellen der Station, in denen auch tatsächlich eine rege Lebendigkeit herrschte. Die Schwerkraftgeneratoren des Todessterns waren so justiert, dass sie auf sämtliche Decks eine Gravitation von Nord- zum Südpol hin erzeugten, diese Decks lagen also parallel zur Äquatorebene. Nur durch diese Vorgehensweise ließ sich der Innenraum optimal nutzen, und ermöglichte zudem einen einfachen Transport zwischen den verschiedenen Ebenen. Einzig die Hülle der Station bestand aus vier konzentrisch übereinander liegenden Ebenen, deren Schwerkraft zum Kern hin ausgerichtet war. Die Besatzung konnte so auf der Oberfläche - genauer gesagt direkt darunter - so agieren wie auf einem richtigen Planeten, wenn auch der Übergang zwischen inneren und äußeren Decks gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen sein dürfte. Diese Hüllenbauweise ist vergleichbar mit den schützenden Epidermiszellen einer Pflanze, maximiert also den Schutz, und gibt gleichzeitig der darunterliegenden Struktur Halt. Der gesamte Todesstern war von oben bis unten in 84 Ebenen à 1429 Meter unterteilt, von denen jede wiederum in 357 jeweils 4 Meter hohe Decks gegliedert war. Diese Bereiche wurden den insgesamt 24 Zonen der Station zugeordnet, von denen es pro Hemisphäre zwölf Stück gab, und deren verschiedene Sektoren entweder für die Kommandantur, das Militär, die Technik, die Wartung oder die Sicherheit eingeteilt und genutzt wurden. Die hunderttausend Mann starke Besetzung erforderte selbstverständlich entsprechende Räumlichkeiten, darunter zum Beispiel Quartiere, Speisesäle und Aufenthaltsräume für höhere Dienstgrade, die überall zu finden waren. Um den oftmals langwierigen Aufenthalt auf einer derartigen Raumstation angenehmer zu machen, gab es auch Erholungsbereiche und sogar Parks, die außerhalb der Dienstzeiten besucht werden durften. Überall zwischen den Räumen und Ebenen verliefen – vergleichbar mit pflanzlichen Leitbündeln – Lifts, Luftschächte und Lastenaufzüge, die täglich tonnenweise Güter und zehntausende Personen beförderten. Ausgedehnte Lagerräume zogen sich auf der gesamten Länge durch den Äquatorgraben, und konnten angelieferte Fracht sofort aufnehmen. Als besonderen Luxus gab es für die Offiziere zusätzlich Bahnverbindungen, um die kilometerlangen Strecken zwischen den verschiedenen Sektionen zu überbrücken, eine dabei besonders häufig frequentierte Linie umlief den Graben. Sektionsbauweise Der gesamte Todesstern bestand hauptsächlich aus Decks und Sektionen, die in einer speziellen Modulbauweise gefertigt, und daher fast gänzlich identisch waren. Diese Standardisierung vereinfachte Wartung und Organisation, und reduzierte die Kosten, ein typisches Beispiel imperialer Effizienz. Der Bereich um die Dockbucht 327, in der der Millennium Falke im Jahre 0 VSY festgesetzt wurde, soll im Folgenden als Beispiel für eine Sektion des Äquatorgrabens dienen: [[Bild:Todesstern-Falke.jpg|thumb|right|Der Millennium Falke wird in Dockbucht 327 gezogen.]] Am südlichen Rand des Äquatorgrabens im Bereich unterhalb der Superlaserschüssel gelegen, war diese Sektion eine von tausenden vergleichbaren, die den Graben säumten und vor allem für Flugverkehr und Logistik eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Der obere Bereich dieses vertikal ausgerichteten Abschnitts wurde hauptsächlich von Hangars eingenommen, in denen sowohl TIE-Jäger bereitstanden, als auch verdächtige Schiffe untersucht wurden. Starke Traktorstrahlprojektoren bugsierten die größeren Raumschiffe in den oben gelegenen Dockbereich, wo auch gelöschte Fracht zwischengelagert werden konnte. Von einem erhöhten Kontrollraum in der Rückwand aus überwachten imperiale Offiziere das Geschehen auf dem Flugdeck und gaben wenn nötig Anweisungen für eventuelle Untersuchungen. Dahinter befanden sich die Offiziersunterkünfte, ein lokaler Zusatzgenerator, Übungsräume für die Soldaten und ein über Brücken passierbaren Luftschacht, wie man ihn überall in der Station antraf. Eine Ebene tiefer schloss sich der TIE-Hangar an, zu dem sowohl Wartungs- und Abstellbereiche als auch die Unterkünfte der Piloten zählten, die im Falle eines Alarmstarts besser keinen weiten Weg haben sollten. Die zwei folgenden Ebenen beinhalteten hauptsächlich technische Systeme und alte Lebenserhaltungsmodule, die von Arbeitern während der Konstruktionsphase bewohnt worden waren. Hier war ein kleines Kraftwerk für die Erzeugung der künstlichen Atmosphäre zu finden, außerdem noch zurückgelassene Baumaschinen und Werkzeuge, die man ebenfalls zum Aufbau der Sektion verwendet hatte. Es folgten ein Wasseraufbereitungstank zur Erzeugung der Luftfeuchtigkeit, ohne die ein Aufenthalt an Bord äußerst unangenehm gewesen wäre, und einige Wohnblocks, in denen die einfachen Soldaten untergebracht waren. Hier verlief auch die oben erwähnte Bahnverbindung, die um die gesamte Station herumführte. Im folgenden Abschnitt lagen weitere Wohnbereiche, und außerdem eine Zweigstelle des äquatorumspannenden Sicherheitsnetzwerkes, von dem aus eine eventuelle Verteidigung der Station geleitet werden konnte. Die Turbolaserbatterien auf der Außenhülle wurden von hier aus durch spezielle Generatoren versorgt, die in kleinen abgetrennten Hallen installiert waren. Im unteren Bereich schließlich, der tiefer als der Grund des Grabens lag, schlossen sich ein weiteres identisches Atmosphärenkraftwerk, Waffenkammern und der Hospitalflügel an, in dem Verletzte versorgt werden konnten, sowohl nach Gefechten als auch bei Betriebsunfällen. Das einzig Besondere an dieser Sektion, die ansonsten eine von tausenden gleichartigen darstellte, waren die Zellenblöcke am zentralen Sektorluftschacht, der sich etwa 200 Meter hinter den Hangars befand. Die dort befindlichen Zellen waren für politische Gefangene gedacht, die man im Dunkeln einsperrte, um sie später in hell erleuchtete Verhörzimmer zu führen. Die Position dieser Inhaftierungsbereiche lässt sich durch die günstige Lage nahe der Dockbuchten und die relative Nähe zur Kommandobrücke oberhalb der Superlaserschüssel erklären, was für die übrigen, über die Station verteilten Gefängnisse nicht von Bedeutung war. Würde man nun die zu dieser Sektion gehörige Oberfläche farblich markieren, wäre es trotzdem in einer Totalansicht des Todessterns unmöglich, sie auszumachen, denn in den gewaltigen Dimensionen dieser Kampfstation würde sie schlichtweg untergehen. Technik Allgemein Der Todesstern war voller hochwertiger Technik, die von den besten Ingenieuren entwickelt worden war, und seinerzeit teilweise zu den neusten Errungenschaften gehörte, die dem Imperium zur Verfügung standen. Angefangen beim Kern mit seinem auf der revolutionären Hypermaterietechnik beruhenden Hauptreaktor, bis hin zu den Triebwerken am Äquatorgraben waren sämtliche Systeme auf dem neuesten Stand und die meisten in ihrer Größe einzigartig. Der Großteil der Bestandteile, wie zum Beispiel die Energiekonverter, fand sich auch auf jedem beliebigen größeren Raumschiff wieder - mit dem Unterschied, dass man in diesem Fall das Schiff im Konverter hätte unterbringen können. Kaum ein Bauteil oder Element war nur einmal vorhanden, Redundanzsysteme und Zusatzgeräte fanden sich überall, was einen Totalausfall praktisch unmöglich machte, und auch einen Betrieb unter schwerem Beschuss ermöglichte. Die aufwendige Technik erforderte eine regelmäßige Wartung und den gewaltigen Ausmaßen und Zahlen der Systeme entsprechend eine riesige Mannschaft von Technikern, die ständig auf Kontrollgängen unterwegs waren. Superlaser thumb|left|Der Superlaser in Aktion. Diese gewaltige Waffe war zum einen bestimmend für die Verwendung des Todessterns, und gleichzeitig auch das größte und aufwändigste technische System an Bord. Für die unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft, die der Laser entwickeln konnte, war eine riesige Energiemenge nötig, die für diese Zwecke sozusagen direkt aus dem Hauptreaktor abgezapft wurde. Der an die Reaktorkugel angeschlossene primäre Energieverstärker glich einem Ei mit abgeflachten Enden, und leitete die Zufuhr aus dem Reaktor durch Leitungen von mehreren Dutzend Metern Dicke weiter. Am nächsten Bestandteil des Energieträgers, einer Art Manschette am Ende der Verstärkers, liefen acht Bündel nach außen zu den acht zylindrischen Induktionshyperphasengeneratoren, die regelmäßig um den Träger angeordnet waren, und in Halterungen unterhalb des Hauptverteilerknotens angebracht waren. Von diesem aus zweigten sechzehn weitere Bündel ab, acht Stück senkrecht zum Träger und acht aufwärts, sodass jeder der acht außen herum gruppierten sekundären Laserstrahlschächte am oberen und unteren Ende angeschlossen war. Den größten Teil des Superlasersystems machten nicht die eigentlichen Laser aus, sondern die riesigen Magneten und Feldgeneratoren, die unter der weitläufigen Schüssel installiert waren. Drei Elemente waren dabei von besonderer Bedeutung: Zum einen der ringförmige Primäre Strahlenbündelungsmagnet, der die acht einzeln abgefeuerten Strahlen zu einem einzigen zusammenführte, und damit dem Superlaser seine gewaltige Feuerkraft verlieh. Zudem benötigte man die kugelförmigen Zielerfassungsfeldgeneratoren, die sich direkt unterhalb der Oberfläche befanden und die Flugrichtung des gebündelten Strahls vorgaben. Um die empfindlichen Systeme außerhalb der Superwaffe nicht zu gefährden, wurde schließlich noch ein leistungsstarker, trommelförmiger Magnetschild um die gesamte Installation gelegt, der in etwa den Durchmesser der kreisförmigen Mulde besaß. thumb|right|Einer der acht Sekundärlaser. Wollte man den Superlaser abfeuern, waren zunächst umfangreiche Systemchecks nötig, um volle Einsatzbereitschaft zu gewährleisten. War dies erledigt, konnte mit der Aufladung des Energieträgers begonnen werden, was mehrere Stunden dauern konnte, wollte man einen ganzen Planeten vernichten. Kam es bei diesem Aufladungsprozess zu Ungleichgewichten oder ähnlichen Störungen, musste rasch gehandelt werden, da sonst die Gefahr von heftigen Explosionen bestand, die die Station schwer beschädigt, und den Laser unbrauchbar gemacht hätten. Zu diesem Zweck wurde der gesamte Vorgang vom Aufladen bis hin zum Abschuss akribisch von Technikern und speziell ausgebildeten Kanonieren überwacht, ähnlich wie es auch bei großen Schiffsgeschützen gehandhabt wurde. War die Aufladung abgeschlossen, konnten die Zielkoordinaten festgelegt und der Schussvektor eingestellt werden, die Zielerfassung war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf große, unbewegliche Objekte beschränkt, erst die Nachfolgestation mit ihrem modifizierten Superlaser konnte auch Schiffe ins Visier nehmen. Beim eigentlichen Schuss schließlich erzeugte jeder der acht Sekundärlaser mithilfe eines speziellen Kristalls einen grünlichen Strahl, der durch einen luftdicht abgeschirmten Schacht nach außen gefeuert wurde. Geleitet durch den Strahlenbündelungsmagneten trafen sich die acht Sekundärstrahlen oberhalb der Schüssel, wodurch sich die Feuerkraft dementsprechend verachtfachte. Dieses hochenergetische Bündel machte sich nun mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Weg zum Zielpunkt, vorzugsweise einem Planeten, und zeigte dort seine verheerende Wirkung. Der getroffene Planet zerplatzte förmlich, zurück blieben nur ein Häufchen glühende Restpartikel - alles Leben auf dem Planeten war in Sekundenbruchteilen ausgelöscht. Bewaffnung und Verteidigung thumb|left|Eines der Verteidigungsgeschütze. Die Kampfstation trug ihren Namen zurecht, sie war neben dem Superlaser mit unzähligen Geschützen und Traktorstrahlprojektoren gespickt, deren Aufgabe die Abwehr feindlicher Schiffe und, wenn es die Situation erlaubte, auch deren Einnahme war. Überall auf der Oberfläche befanden sich Turbolaser-Batterien, die auf kleinen, vierkantigen Türmen angebracht waren, und sich in alle Richtungen drehen ließen. Besonders hoch war die Konzentration dieser Defensivgeschütze an den Gräben, vor Allem dem Äquatorgraben, wo die empfindlichen Andockbuchten und Hangarbereiche lagen, um hier besonderen Schutz zu gewährleisten. Ein wohl ebenso wichtiges Verteidigungsmittel waren die zahlreichen TIE-Staffeln, die im Falle eines Angriffs praktisch als Raumüberlegenheitsjäger agieren, und gegen kleinere feindliche Schiffe und Jäger vorgehen konnten. Im Inneren patrouillierten ständig Wachen, vor Allem in der Nähe sensibler Bereiche, wie den Kommandozentren und den Waffensystemen. Diese Wach- und Kontrolldienste waren für die betreffenden Soldaten jedoch äußerst eintönig und daher verhasst, die Mitglieder der 501. Legion, die zeitweilig dort stationiert waren, machten dabei keine Ausnahme. Mürbe von der ständigen Gleichförmigkeit und Unterforderung gelang es ihnen sogar nur mit Mühe und Not, einige Rebellen aufzuhalten, die aus ihren Zellen ausgebrochen waren. Die gesamte Auslegung der Verteidigungssysteme war, so stark sie auch waren, trotz allem auf einen koordinierten Großangriff zugeschnitten, da man glaubte, dass ein eventueller Gegner es nur mit einem solchen wagen würde, gegen die Kampfstation vorzugehen. Dass dies eine vollkommene Fehleinschätzung gewesen war, wurde dem Imperium erst bei der Schlacht von Yavin klar, dem Todesstern selbst wurde es dabei zum Verhängnis. Geschichte Entwicklung und Komplikationen thumb|right|Dooku nimmt die Pläne entgegen. Nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums 19 VSY setzte Imperator Palpatine auf ein neues Machtinstrument, welches ihm die absolute Herrschaft ermöglichen sollte. Hierbei unterstützte ihn der Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, einer seiner frühesten Gefolgsleute. Basierend auf seiner nach ihm benannten Doktrin war er der Meinung, dass der Imperator nicht die gewaltigen Ressourcen aufwenden sollte, die es benötigen würde, alle Welten des Imperiums zu unterwerfen, sondern sich die Welten durch eine einzelne gewaltige Machtdemonstration gefügig machen. Kurz nach Gründung des Imperiums begann man mit dem Bau der riesigen Kampfstation, welcher knapp 20 Jahre dauern sollte. Nachdem die grobe Struktur der Kampfstation fertiggestellt war, besuchte der Imperator zusammen mit seinem Schüler die Baustelle. Palpatine gelang es über versteckte Posten, die Finanzierung des Projektes zu gewährleisten. Dennoch stagnierten die Bauarbeiten immer wieder aufgrund von Materialknappheit und Sabotage und zog sich immer weiter hin. Die unfertige Station wurde deshalb immer an einen neuen Ort innerhalb des Äußeren Randes gebracht. Nach fast 17 Jahren Bauzeit glaubten nur noch wenige an die Fertigstellung des Projektes, zumal sich Probleme mit der Hauptbewaffnung abzeichneten. Aus diesem Grund errichtete Tarkin das geheime und gut gesicherte Schlundzentrum, wo er den Ingenieur Bevel Lemelisk und andere Wissenschaftler wie Qwi Xux, Tol Sivron und Umak Leth stationierte, um die Kampfstation weiterzuentwickeln. Da viele daran zweifelten, ob ein Planeten zerstörender Superlaser überhaupt möglich sei, bestand die Hauptaufgabe des Forschungszentrums darin, einen funktionierenden Prototypen zu entwickeln. Man begann damit, den ursprünglichen Entwurf des Todessterns zu untersuchen und weiter fortzuführen. Aufgrund dessen verbesserten sie die Originalpläne von Raith Sienar und Lemelisk und beseitigten etliche Fehler, welche noch aus den Bauplänen der Geonosianischen Ingenieure stammten, die Graf Dooku 22 VSY während der Schlacht von Geonosis zu seinem Meister in Sicherheit brachte. Nachdem die Wissenschaftler den Entwurf verbessert hatten, legten sie diesen dem inzwischen zum Großmoff ernannten Tarkin vor. Dieser führte sie wiederum dem Imperator vor, welcher mit den Änderungen zufrieden war. Er gestattete dem Großmoff daraufhin, den neuen Entwurf zu testen. Im Schlund begann man nun mit der Konstruktion einer dem Todesstern ähnlichen Gerüstkonstruktion, welche neben dem Energiegenerator und einigen anderen Systemen nur den Superlaser beherbergen sollte. Als dieser erfolgreich getestet wurde, wurden die neuen Pläne für den Weiterbau des eigentlichen Todessterns verwendet, bei dem Bevel Lemelisk nun als Chefingenieur fungierte. Fertigstellung thumb|left|Der Bau des Todessterns über [[Despayre]] Unter der Aufsicht von Bevel Lemelisk wurden schließlich im Orbit des Planeten Despayre, einer Welt des Horuz-Systems, die Bauarbeiten am Todesstern weitergeführt, bei denen neben zahlreichen Verbrechern auch Wookiees eingesetzt wurden, die aufgrund ihres handwerklichen Geschicks als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Während man die Außenarbeiten von Arbeitsdroiden erledigen ließ, beschäftigte Lemelisk für die restlichen anfallenden Arbeiten lebende Arbeiter, die während dieser Zeit in containerartigen, mit Lebenserhaltungssystemen ausgestatteten Unterkünften wohnten. Die effizienteste Arbeitsweise für die Droiden, so fand man heraus, stellte sich dann ein, wenn man ihnen möglichst viel bearbeitbare Oberfläche ließ, sodass der Todesstern während der Bauphase ausgefranst und zerfetzt wirkte. Die zahlreichen Arbeiter, welche sich größtenteils aus den Gefangenen Despayres rekrutierten, waren faul und schlecht ausgebildet und früh wurden zahlreiche Sabotageakte verübt, von Fehlfunktionen und Materialmangel ganz zu schweigen. Nachdem jedoch Darth Vader erschien und zwei der Vorarbeiter mit den niedrigsten Quoten hinrichtete, gingen die Arbeiten ohne Probleme weiter. Bei einem Attentat der Rebellen auf eine Fähre mit Tarkin und Lemelisk an Bord, entgingen die Hintermänner des Todessterns nur dank einer Rettungskapsel dem Tod, während Tarkins Mon Calamari-Sklave Ackbar von den Rebellen gerettet wurde. Das Attentat diente jedoch nur der Ablenkung von einem Angriff auf Toprawa, wo Aufständische Teile der Todessternpläne erbeuteten. Mit denen von Garm Bel Iblis auf Darkknell gefundenen Datenkarten und den vom Rebellensoldaten Kyle Katarn entwendeten Blaupausen, konnten Jan Dodonna und die restlichen Allianzführer eine Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion feststellen, doch dazu mussten die Pläne erst nach Yavin IV gebracht werden. Deshalb wurden die Pläne in der Tantive IV, dem Diplomatenschiff der Familie Organa, aus der Blockade von Toprawa nach Alderaan gebracht, allerdings kam es zu Komplikationen, da Vader mit der Devastator die Verfolgung aufnahm und die Tantive IV bei Tatooine aus dem Hyperraum trat. Der Todesstern zerstörte schließlich zu Testzwecken Despayre. Jungfernflug thumb|right|[[Alderaan wird vernichtet.]] Die erste Reise des Todessterns fand im Jahr 0 VSY statt, kurz nachdem Darth Vader Prinzessin Leia, ein führendes Mitglied der Rebellen-Allianz, gefangen genommen hatte. Sie wurde in einem speziellen Gefängnis für politische Gefangene eingesperrt, und sollte den Imperialen den Standort einer geheimen Rebellenbasis verraten. Da sie sich jeder Folter widersetzte, beschloss man, Kurs auf ihren Heimatplaneten Alderaan zu setzen, um ein geeignetes Druckmittel zu haben. Obwohl sie daraufhin den Ort nannte, ließ Tarkin ohne zu zögern den Superlaser abfeuern, Millionen von Leben wurden dabei auf Alderaan in Sekundenbruchteilen ausgelöscht. Entsetzt über den Verlust ihrer Heimat und schockiert von der Skrupellosigkeit des Imperiums wurde Leia in die Arrestzelle 3187 im Block AA-23 eingesperrt, wo sie auf ihre Exekution warten sollte. thumb|left|[[Leia Organa Solo|Leia Organa wird befreit.]] Zur gleichen Zeit waren der Schmuggler Han Solo, sein Wookiee-Kopilot Chewbacca und ihre Passagiere Ben Kenobi und Luke Skywalker auf dem Weg zum Alderaan-System, da sie Leias Hilferuf durch den Droiden R2-D2 erhalten hatten, der sich zusammen mit C-3PO bei deren Gefangennahme absetzen konnte. Anstatt jedoch den gesuchten Planeten vorzufinden, stießen sie mit dem Millennium Falken auf den Todesstern, und wurden mithilfe eines Traktorstrahls an Bord gezogen, ehe sie die Flucht ergreifen konnten. Die Hangars, in ihrem Fall Dockbucht 327, in denen gekaperte Schiffe untersucht wurden, lagen in unmittelbarer Nähe der Zellen für politische Gefangene, also entschlossen sie sich, dies auszunutzen, und Leia zu befreien. Nachdem sie sich dem Zugriff durch imperiale Suchtrupps entzogen hatten, verkleideten sich Luke und Han mithilfe von Sturmtruppenrüstungen, legten Chewbacca zum Schein Handschellen an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis, während Ben den Traktorstrahl auszuschalten versuchte, der den Falken festhielt. Mit einem Turbolift fuhren die beiden falschen Sturmtruppen mit ihrem "Gefangenen" zur Inhaftierungsebene Fünf, wo sie sich als Gefangenentransport ausgaben. Der Aufseher dort schöpfte Verdacht, und die drei Eindringlinge mussten mit einigen Wachen fertig werden, bevor sie Leia befreien konnten. Zwar bemühte sich Han über Funk, den zuständigen Kommandanten davon abzuhalten Verstärkung zu schicken, jedoch ließ diese nicht lange auf sich warten. Da die Gänge, in denen die Zellen lagen Sackgassen waren, wurden die vier von den Imperialen festgenagelt. Leia ergriff überraschend die Initiative und schoss ein Loch in einen Schacht an der Seitenwand des Ganges, durch das sie mit ihren Befreiern entkam. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass dieser Weg sie in einer Schussfahrt zu einer der zahlreichen Müllpressen führte, das Mülltrennungssystem schickte sie dabei zum wiederverwertbaren Abfall in Presse 32-6-3827, was wohl den Waffen und Rüstungen zuzuschreiben ist, die sie mit sich führten. Nachdem sie knapp einem Dianoga entkommen waren, drohten sie nun, von der Presse zerquetscht zu werden, was der technisch versierte R2-D2 von einem Kontrollpaneel aus gerade noch verhindern konnte. Ben hatte derweil den Traktorstrahl deaktiviert und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Hangar, um sich dort mit seinen Gefährten zu treffen. Diese waren nach einigen Gefechten mit den Sturmtruppen und einer waghalsigen Überquerung eines Luftschachtes durch Luke und Leia inzwischen an der Dockbucht angekommen, wo die beiden Droiden bereits auf sie warteten. Als plötzlich Darth Vader dort auftauchte, stellte Ben sich ihm zum Duell, um seinen Freunden so die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er ließ sich schließlich bereitwillig von Vader, seinem einstigen Schüler, töten und wurde so eins mit der Macht. Die übrigen Besatzungsmitglieder des Falken entkamen und machten sich mit den wertvollen Plänen des Todessterns auf den Weg zur Rebellenbasis auf dem Planeten Yavin IV. Zerstörung thumb|right|Der entscheidende Treffer. Die gelungene Flucht vom Todesstern war keinesfalls Glück, sondern pure Absicht von Seiten des Imperiums. Mithilfe eines am Millennium Falken befestigten Peilsenders gelang es, den Standort der Rebellenbasis auf dem Planeten Yavin IV ausfindig zu machen, und man setzte mit der Kampfstation umgehend Kurs auf das Yavin-System. Während die Rebellen-Strategen die Pläne untersuchten, um einen Angriff auf das Machtinstrument des Imperators vorzubereiten, war dieses bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen, um die Rebellion endgültig mit dem Superlaser auszulöschen. Die Konstruktionspläne offenbarten indes eine entscheidende Schwachstelle, einen etwa zwei Meter breiten Abwärmeschacht, der, dem zentralen Energieträger folgend, bis zum Hauptreaktor führte. Als der Todesstern im System angekommen war, befand sich Yavin IV zwar in Reichweite, jedoch musste zunächst der Gasriese Yavin umrundet werden, bevor das Feuer eröffnet werden konnte. Die Rebellen starteten nun ihre Jäger und flogen der Station entgegen, um als erste den entscheidenden Treffer zu setzen. thumb|left|Der Untergang des Todessterns. Das Ziel befand sich in einem Graben im nördlichen Polargebiet und war gegen Laserbeschuss abgeschirmt, sodass Protonentorpedos eingesetzt werden mussten. Die Verteidigungsgeschütze der Kampfstation hatten ihre Mühe mit den wendigen Rebellenjägern, die vom Imperium nie als ernsthafte Gefahr eingeschätzt worden waren. Trotz allem wurden fast alle Rebellen abgeschossen, der bis dahin einzige Schuss auf den Schacht ging daneben. Darth Vader stieg schließlich persönlich in einen Jäger, um den übrig gebliebenen Luke Skywalker und seine Flügelmänner auszuschalten, und hätte es auch beinahe geschafft, wenn Han Solo mit seinem Millennium Falken ihn nicht im letzten Moment daran gehindert hätte. Luke konnte so seinen Anflug ungestört durchführen, und traf den Lüftungsschacht perfekt, und das sogar ohne Zielcomputer, sondern allein mithilfe der Macht. Als der Torpedo den Hypermateriereaktor erreichte, löste er eine gewaltige Explosion aus, die den Todesstern vollständig zerstörte, der genau in diesem Moment feuerbereit gewesen wäre. Fast die gesamte Besatzung verlor dabei ihr Leben, darunter zahlreiche hochrangige imperiale Offiziere und auch Tarkin, der bis zuletzt an die Unverwundbarkeit seiner Station geglaubt hatte. thumb|right|Die Überreste des Todessterns über [[Yavin IV.]] Der Tag der Zerstörung der Kampfstation ging als Schlacht von Yavin in die Geschichte ein, und wurde als Nullpunkt für die künftige Zeitrechnung festgelegt. Einige Tage nach diesen Ereignissen, während die Rebellen noch mit der Evakuierung der Yavin-Basis und die Imperialen mit der Bergung wichtiger Trümmerteile der Kampfstation beschäftigt waren, sah Tyber Zann, Verbrecherfürst und Anführer seines Konsortiums, die Gelegenheit gekommen, sensible Daten des Imperiums auszuspionieren. Mitsamt einer kleinen Flotte durchstöberte Zann auf der Suche nach Datenkapseln die Trümmer, um aus diesen geheime Daten zu extrahieren. Während dieser Aktion musste er sich sowohl imperialer als auch Rebellen-Schiffe, darunter die Sonderstaffel, erwehren, bevor er alle benötigten Kapseln gefunden hatte. Kurz darauf erfolgte die Vergeltung des Imperiums an den Rebellen, indem Darth Vader eine Invasionsstreitmacht zur Einnahme der Rebellen-Basis auf der Oberfläche Yavins anführte. Hinter den Kulissen Ungereimtheiten Widersprüchliche Angaben machen den ersten Todesstern zu einem der umstrittensten Objekte im Star-Wars-Universum. *Während die meisten Quellen von einem Durchmesser von 120 Kilometern ausgehen, hat die Kampfstation den Modellbauern bei Industrial Light & Magic zufolge einen Durchmesser von 160 Kilometern. Diese Größenangabe wird in Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen und dem Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie bestätigt. Laut Darksaber – Der Todesstern beträgt der Durchmesser der Kampfstation hingegen nur 100 Kilometer. Allerdings befand sich das Todesstern-Projekt zum Zeitpunkt dieser Angabe noch in der Planungsphase und kann sich später geändert haben. Mit der Nennung in Die Macht des Todessterns und der Abänderung des Datenbankeintrages auf StarWars.com auf 160 Kilometer wurde dieser Durchmesser als der offizielle bestätigt, auch wenn im Fließtext noch von 120 Kilometern die Rede ist. *Würde man die offizielle gesamte Besatzung von knapp zwei Millionen Mann gleichmäßig über die Oberfläche verteilen, so käme man auf drei Mann pro Quadratkilometer, niemandem im Innern der Station und keine Berücksichtigung von Dingen wie Schichtbetrieb. Ähnliches gilt für die Verteilung und Anzahl der Kanonen, die angeblichen 5000 Turbolaser würden nämlich noch nicht einmal reichen, um den gut 500 Kilometer langen Äquatorgraben zu sichern. *Die Angaben zur Reichweite des Superlasers variieren ebenfalls, und reichen von wenigen 100.000 Kilometern bis zu 47 Millionen Kilometern. Dies ist immer noch wenig im Vergleich mit Reichweiten von 10 Lichtminuten, die Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie den Kanonen von Großkampfschiffen zugesteht und wie sie im Roman Rebellenträume gezeigt werden. *Auch die Bauzeit ist nicht eindeutig geklärt. Laut dem Death Star Technical Companion dauerte der Bau zwei Jahre. Dennoch sieht man am Ende von Die Rache der Sith einen sich in Konstruktion befindlichen Todesstern. Berücksichtigt man offizielle Aussagen von Lucasfilm kann dieser Widerspruch nicht durch die Existenz eines früheren Prototyps aufgeklärt werden. Sonstiges *Während der Entwicklung des Todessterns blieb trotz zahlreicher Veränderungen immer die Grundidee einer Kugel im Vordergrund. Manche Entwürfe sahen zum Beispiel vor, die Superlaser-Schüssel am Äquator zu platzieren, wohingegen andere eine silbrige Hülle und zusätzliche Auswölbungen vorschlugen. *Die Auswirkung der zahlreichen Veränderungen des ursprünglichen Designkonzepts des Todessterns ist auch im Film selbst zu sehen: Während des Briefings der Rebellen vor dem Angriff auf den Todesstern ist in der Computergrafik die Superlaser-Schüssel auf dem Äquator platziert - sieht man den Todesstern jedoch wenig später, ist sie auf der nördlichen Halbkugel. *Für die Darstellung des Todessterns in Eine neue Hoffnung verwendete man ein Miniaturmodell für die Außenansichten, was zu dieser Zeit eine gängige Praxis war, da ILM die heutigen Mittel der Computeranimation noch nicht zur Verfügung standen. Für die Detailansichten der Gräben baute man bestimmte Abschnitte nach, die dann mithilfe eines gemalten Hintergrundes sozusagen bis ins Unendliche ausgedehnt wurden. Für Innenaufnahmen wurde meist eine Kombination aus lebensgroßen Nachbauten im Studio und Matte-Paintings angewendet, vor allem bei großen Räumen wie den Luft- und Reaktorschächten. *Der Begriff "Todesstern" wurde nach der Ausstrahlung der Star-Wars-Filme von der NASA aufgegriffen, die einen der Monde des Saturns als "Death Star" bezeichnete. Mimas, der Mond, weißt Ähnlichkeiten im Äußeren mit dem Todesstern auf. So hat er einen gewaltigen Krater, den man mit der Mulde des Superlasers beim Todesstern vergleichen könnte. auf der NASA-Seiteauf der NASA-Seiteauf der NASA-Seite Siehe auch → Prototyp des Todessterns → Zweiter Todesstern → Darksaber Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader '' *''Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Lethal Alliance'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Industrial Light and Magic – The Art of Special Effects'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumstationen Kategorie:Spezielle Raumstationen Kategorie:Raumstationen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Todessterne Kategorie:Superwaffen bg:Звездата на Смъртта en:DS-1 Orbital Battle Station es:Estrella de la Muerte I hu:Első Halálcsillag nl:Death Star I Deep Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station pl:Gwiazda Śmierci pt:Estrela da Morte I ru:Орбитальная боевая станция DS-1 fi:Kuolemantähti I